


hAVE my swEATSHIRT

by Moskovie



Series: Fricky Frack it's Crack [2]
Category: My Little Pony (Cartoon 1984)
Genre: 12 year olds, BDSM, Bondage, Boy Scouts, Can you feel me now Donald TRmup, Crack, Cringe, Dee-Licious, Deepthroating, Leafy is not here, M/M, Orges, Politics, Shrek IS a cowboi, Shrek is Lyfe, Smut, Songfic, Threesome, Toupees, Underage - Freeform, When u go sleep at nite, cring, doggy-style, i'M GETTIN PAPER, shrek is love, sweatshirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moskovie/pseuds/Moskovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hAVE my swEATSHIRT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeDestruction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/gifts).



> I got a lot of demons up here, but Jesus is my helmet.  
> pls shoot me  
> Crawling in my crawl~

A shrek was walking in his swamp on a beautiful sunlit night, when suddenly he was beamed into another universe, where music was playing.

_Chillin' with a hentai, no makeup, with them sweatpants on~_

 

"WHERE'S MY SWAMP!!!" Shrek yelled, automatically going into an orgasm. 

 

"Oh hey bby, I can dig that.." A boi says pulling Shrek closer. It's Jacob. 

 

"Whut are you doing with my Shrek?" Another boi in a Ouran Highschool Host Club uniform assked Jacob

 

"He's not just your Shrek, because Shrek is my love, my life. "

With a grunt and some low key singing, " _You know I can always be that guy_  
_You can think about me all night long."_

Donald cums closerr to Shrek. 

"How bout we share Doonald." Jacob says taking Donald's face in his hand. and then made out with him. 

_But I think you need something to think of me_  
_Something that will keep you warm_  
_And show you we can be more than just this_  
_So, baby, if you are not ready for my kiss_

 

Suddenly they were deepthroating each other, and pinning each other on the schoool hallway ground. 

 

AUGHHHH, Jakum moans, HARDER SHREK, SUCK HARDER DONALD. 

 

_Then you can wear my sweatshirt_  
_And you can tell your friends_  
_We'll be together 'til the end_  
_Girl, you can wear my sweatshirt_  
_'Cause you're the only one I hold_  
_And I don't want you to be cold_  
_So, baby, wear my..._

 

DOnald then strip-teases his OHSHC unifrm to reveil his sexy boy scout outfit. "Donald wow. " Shrek says through his evr lasting orgasm that started at the beginning of this story. 

 

_When you go to sleep at night,_  
_When you wake up in the morning_  
_And when you walk the halls_  
_See, girl, you know you wanna flaunt it_

 

Jacumb then pushes it farther into Shrek and his second dingly dong dong into DOnald. 

 

YAS FLAUNT IT BBY

 

  
_Said this may be the start of something new_  
_Girl, I'm gonna tell you exactly what I wanna do..._  
_...is more than just this_  
_So, baby, if you are not ready for my kiss_

_Then you can wear my sweatshirt_  
_And you can tell your friends_  
_We'll be together 'til the end_  
_Girl, you can wear my sweatshirt_  
_'Cause you're the only one I hold_  
_And I don't want you to be cold_  
_So, baby, wear my_  


 

Toupee

_And you can wear my sweatshirt_  
_And I don't want you to be cold_  
_So you can wear my..._

_So you can wear my sweatshirt_  
_And you can tell your friends_  
_We'll be together 'til the end_  
_Girl, you can wear my sweatshirt_  
_'Cause you're the only one I hold_  
_And I don't want you to be cold_  
_So, baby, wear my skin_

_...sweatshirt_  
_'Cause you're the only one I hold_  
_And I don't want you to be cold_  
_So, baby, wear my..._  


So BBY WHERE MY SWEATSHIRT? AND MY SWAMP. *Orgams* . 

 

So in the end they were all sent to the ER for doing it too hard and they all murged into one and it was super creepy and weed don't talk about it. *Orgasum*. 

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck is wrong with you? WAIT WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?


End file.
